


Antipode

by erattum



Series: Cure: Dong Sicheng [1]
Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT Dream, NCT U - Fandom, WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erattum/pseuds/erattum
Summary: “You’re treating love like it’s some kind of a disease”
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Reader
Series: Cure: Dong Sicheng [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699750
Kudos: 4





	Antipode

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing since 2012 and my first fic here. This will going to be a series with each NCT & WayV members entitled ’CURE’. I Know I lack a lot but I hope you will like this.

Round innocent eyes. Warm assuring smile. When you first laid your eyes on him, within a matter of minutes, he will have a soft spot in your heart. He’s tall but he acts like a small child that you can’t help but to give him whatever he ask. It’s like a disease, a given in an equation. You could not avoid to adore him.

That’s his persona.

Behind that innocent facade, is a cold stone hearted man. He can give you the sweetest smile and when he open his mouth, he could kill you with his sharp words. His smile, as if mocking how stupid you are to believe in him. He acts so kind to get whatever he wants.

He was the person opposite to what you could think of him.

One of the heirs of The Neo Culture Techno-med, a branch of new medicine that studies how the ‘soulmates’ is being produced. How the humanity started to have this new natural way of knowing who would be the right person that was made perfectly for them.

The Neo Culture Tech-med was founded by one batch of doctors, they call themselves Sig-Mund or also known as SM where they get their name from an Austrian neurologist and the founder of psychoanalysis, Sigmund Freud. His clinical method for treating psychopathology through dialogue between a patient and a psychoanalyst was the basis and the first step of the making of NCT-med.

There are 21 heirs and counting, all came from the bloodlines of the founders, all sons who are currently living at a secluded Village with the highest security, where all of the founders live and died there. They decided to make the most secured village where the first and only soul-medicine was born, for safety purposes of their studies and their families.

Sicheng is a second child, the only son, means the only eligible of the Dong bloodline to live at the village’s grand mansion. His great-great grandfather as one of the smartest cofounder that’s why the other heir expect him to be one too and for that, they are not wrong. Sicheng graduated at the most prestigious medical school in China, coming up as the Top student of his batch from entrance exam to his graduation day. They described him as a human sculpted perfectly by God and even He, gave his knowledge that made him as the model student. His perfect image but sly personality made him to what he is today.

But for once, or for the first time, his cold eyes was shaken for a bit when someone knocked at the mansion’s door, disturbing the weekly meeting of the heirs of Neo Culture Techno-med. They exchanged looks, asking each other who on earth would disturb them when it is strictly an order to never interrupt them during friday.

Taeyong, the heir of the head doctor Lee, the leader, was the one who opened the door and behind him was the members.

In front of them was a petite lady. She was wearing civilian clothes contrast to the boys’ high ends clothing brands. She have a long brown straight hair, fair skin, sharp jawline and a big mysterious eyes. The tall guys in front never faze her and she step inside.

“ **I am the soulmate of Dong bloodline.** ” She straightforwardly said that made them speechless. After a minute of staring at each other, Taeyong cleared his throat and she only blinked. All of them look at the Phoenix-eyed man who stepped in front to introduce himself.

“ **The NCT already made a way to make a unique soulmate mark for people but we really need to find a way of altering it’s natural selection of soulmates. It is to stop people like us to be paired to a commoner like you.** ” The NCT members chocked in their own saliva to the latter’s sharp remarks. _The Dongs are really smart but they surely have the sharpest tongue._

Hurt was evident to the lady’s eyes and she look down on her soulmate’s feet.

“ **You’re accusing me like I made this choice.** ” She said and look again to his eyes. It makes her quivers in nervousness but she need to be brave like her mother was always telling her to be.

“ **Your mark. For confirmation**.” Sicheng told her and she hesitates for a bit. It made him arched his eyebrow.

“ **What? Disturbing us and now you’re not sure if you’re really my soulmate?** ”

“ **I-Its just. It placed—-** “ the truth is she’s so embarrassed. The soul-symbol was carved in your body with a black ink mark. This mark will turn into silver, but for them, it will turn into a gold one when their soulmate kissed them.

“ **Show.Me** ” he said sternly and that makes her show them how afraid she was. She set aside her hair and made him see the letters on her neck. Their names on each other’s skin, made by their grandfather exclusive only for the heirs. To make them find their other half so easily. Sicheng’s eyes trailed at the letter at her neck for a second and then he grab her to close their distance.

The heirs are watching how she closed her eyes tightly when she felt his lips on her mark and a small spark traced her mark and turned it into gold. The NCT members gasped when Sicheng withdrew and touched the mark on his neck that also turned into a gold.

It’s finally happening. The first soulmate of the NCT was introduced.


End file.
